Everything You Want
by FieryEmbers
Summary: A songfic to Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want about Rei's love for Mamoru that he is helpless to return


Somewhere they're speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

**She always saw him, the man she loved, but he was powerless to love her back. His girlfriend was beautiful with light eyes and long blonde hair, a princess. They fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle, but the raven haired girl never fit in.**

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

And now you're here and you don't know why

**She'd turn up at his house sometimes, especially when it was raining. She'd lie and say she was in the neighborhood, when really, truly, she was only there to hear his voice, and see his face.**

Under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for

The echoes of angels who won't return

**She prayed at night for him, sitting in the temple, her sanctuary, in front of the fire. She knew somewhere, deep down inside, he must love her too. He just couldn't show it. After all, he was prince to the blonde girl's princess. And somewhere, she had her prince too.**

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

**She found herself daydreaming about him. And tried so hard to put him out of her mind. But she couldn't. He was her whole world. And he could never know that he was her first thought in the morning. And that the rose was her favorite flower because it reminded her of him. He could never know how many times she had simply wished to die because she could not have him.**

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right times

**He had always been there to comfort her. And tell her what to do in a bad situation. But he could never help her with this one. No, no one could. And she pretended she was okay. But really, she wasn't. It was all acting. It was all a game.**

But he means nothing to you 

And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

**None of her friends could ever know. She could never tell them. She was too scared to. Because, they would side with destiny and say that her dreams could never be.**

You're waiting for someone

To push you away

**And the blonde girl, so naïve.**** She never saw the hidden glances, the blushing, and the smiles. She never saw the love in her friend's eyes.**

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

**She had come so close once. Yet, she was still so far away. She couldn't tell him.  He gave her no reason to.**

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

**He was just like her in some ways. He was still searching, searching for true love. And his true identity.  And so was she. Neither had found it yet.**

He says all the right things

At exactly the right times

But he means nothing to you 

And you don't know why

Well, you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

**And as he and his girlfriend grew closer and closer together, the girl who truly loved him pulled farther and farther away from him, from everyone. It hurt too much to watch them together. To watch them fall even more in love when she fell even more apart.**

And you'll be just fine with all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

**She didn't have many boyfriends, because she waited for him. She only wanted him to care for her. She only wanted to be his princess for just one time. She wanted to be the one he held in strong arms. And kissed.**

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

Never did notice that you still hide away

Echoes of angels that won't return

**It hit her, hard and brutally. She realized that she could never be his. He would never hold her. He would never love her. And he would never make her his.  It tore her apart. But still, she was infinitely beautiful, waiting for him.**

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

**She needed him more than ever now. Her world fell apart and most days she didn't even leave the temple. The flames still said nothing. Her friends had finally noticed. But they couldn't do anything. She wouldn't even talk to them.**

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

**Still beautiful.**** But now immobile, she had let her love for him consume her totally. She ignored the suitors, the phone calls, and her family. She didn't have the strength to lie anymore.**

At exactly the right times

But he means nothing to you 

And you don't know why

**She sat alone, wondering why she could never be his and why she couldn't change destiny. She loved him. And she deserved a chance. Maybe in the afterlife….**

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

**She had convinced herself so greatly, that she took her own life. She slit her wrists, the blood was as red as the roses.**

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

**He and the blonde found her. Her lips were pale and she barely moved. Yet, somehow, she was still beautiful. She was still beautiful.**

I say all the right things

At exactly the right times

**And as the blonde girl held her hand, crying, she told him why. She told him:**

_But I mean nothing to you _

_And I don't know why_


End file.
